Birthdays
by Mad for Beyond Birthday
Summary: It's Matt's birthday, and he's all alone. Mello seems to have forgotten, but Matt's stalker hasn't! Want to know more? Read inside! FINALLY UPDATED! Review if you like!
1. Birthdays and Bastards

**BB: YAHOO!!! And no, I don't mean the website!!!! -cheers happily!-**

**B: What BB is cheering about is the fact that Near will be out of the hospital on Thursday, and the news was so good, we couldn't post this yesterday, when we should've.**

**BB: I'm so sorry!!! Near overshadows everything, including fanfiction! Shocking, yes, but true!!!**

**B: Anyway, this is a fic for Matt's birthday.**

**BB: It's a MattxMello! I love MxM!!!!**

**B: It's just called "Birthdays and Bastards."**

**BB: Read it to find out what it's about!**

**B: Matt's b-day was yesterday, but we couldn't post it yesterday. So deal with it.**

**BB and B: WE DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE!!!**

**Birthdays and Bastards**

MxM-MxM-MxM-MxM-MxM-MxM-MxM-MxM-MxM

**WITH MATT**

_Matty,_

_Had to work. Be back soon. Promise._

_Mello_

Matt sighed softly as he read the little note he had found taped to one of his game controllers **(BB: Where he was sure to see it!)**.

_'I can't believe he forgot...'_ ran through Matt's mind as he sat down on the worn couch, eyes blinking rapidly behind orange-tinted goggles. Matt sat there for a while, his mind a complete blank except for the words from the note. His eyes hardened suddenly, and he crushed the paper in his fist and stood up.

_'Bastard! He doesn't even care that it's my fucking birthday! He could have at least written the words on this damn note! Hell, if he doesn't care enough about me to wish me a happy birthday, then I'll go find someone who will....'_ Matt's eyes lit up at the idea, and he decided to go through with it. After pulling his boots on, and putting some cigarettes and cash in his pocket, Matt exited the apartment, a note all he left behind.

_Mels,_

_Went out for a while. Don't know when I'll be back. See you whenever I get back, I suppose. By the way, you're going to have to buy more chocolate; I checked the cabinet and saw you were running low. Well, I'm gonna go now. Later._

_Matt_

MxM-MxM-MxM-MxM-MxM-MxM-MxM-MxM-MxM

**WITH MELLO**

_'Damn, damn damn it all to hell! Where am I going to find that stupid video game!?!'_

The blonde-haired, leather clad teen searched had been searching everywhere for a copy of Resident Evil Five, and he still hadn't found it, even though he'd checked seven FUCKING STORES!

"Damn it all," he growled under his breath, still searching. _'This fucking bites! I wanted to get Matt a new copy of that game for his birthday, and I can't fucking find it! And this was supposed to be special....I was gonna make sure everything was perfect tonight! FUCK, SHIT, and BLOODY HELL!!!!!!!'_ He screamed in his head, closing his eyes tightly.

"Sir?"

Mello's eyes snapped open as he saw a sales-girl coming up to him, Resident Evil Five in hand. She held it out to him with a smile.

"It's already been paid for, so don't worry about it," was all she said before she walked away from him, her black hair shimmering under the lights.

Mello stood there dumbfounded, until he reminded himself that he had to get home, now!

He rushed out of the store and to his motorcycle, kicking it to life as fast as he could. He raced out of the parking lot so fast, he seemed like a blonde tornado.

_'If I'm lucky, Matt hasn't woken up yet. That'll give me time to set up everything...'_

Mello's eyes lit up with happiness.

_'Matty, you're in for a big surprise...'_

MxM-MxM-MxM-MxM-MxM-MxM-MxM-MxM-MxM

**BB: And that's where we'll leave off for now!**

**B: ...cliffhanger much?**

**BB: -nods- Yep! It's up to the readers whether you and I complete this story or abandon it and take it off. It all depends on them....**

**B: -widens eyes- You're leaving it up to them? Hell, they can't do anything about it.**

**BB: ...true. They really don't want to know about Mello and Matt's relationship....nor will they want to read the lemon...**

**B: -widens eyes more- **_**Lemon**_**, you say?**

**BB: -nods sadly- Yes, I had a hot and steamy lemon planned for them....however, if the reviews aren't satisfactory, then there will be nothing for it.**

**B: READERS!!! IF YOU WANNA SEE A HOT AND EXTREMELY STEAMY LEMON BETWEEN MATT AND MELLO AS A BIRTHDAY PRESENT FOR MATT, PLEASE REVIEW THIS FIC!!!! OTHERWISE BB WILL ABANDON IT, AND NONE OF US, MYSELF INCLUDED, WILL EVER KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!!!!!!!**

**BB: ....Read and review, if you want. -goes off to memorize the lines for the play-**

**B: REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Asses and Answers

**BB: Hello, Readers.**

**B: ...BB, does this mean you're going ot write the next chapter of Birthdays and Bastards?**

**BB: ....-nods- Yes, yes it does. But we're going to call this chapter, "Asses and Answers."**

**B: ...why are we calling it that, I wonder....**

**BB: Because Mello is an ass and Matt needs some kind of answers.**

**B: How long is this going to be, BB?**

**BB: Possible two-shot, maybe a three. I don't know yet....I'm still thinking....**

**B: BB, what's wrong? You seem to be typing at a mile a minute.**

**BB: I haven't heard from Near or Matt for a few hours, and I'm getting way worried....**

**B: Calm down, they're just fine. We don't need another anxiety attack, or another visit to the hospital, now do we?**

**BB: ...true....-calms down-**

**B: Good. Now, shall we get on with the fic?**

**BB: -nods- And our disclaimer shall be read by our dear friend, Pengy Aeoles.**

**(Pengy enters the room)**

**Pengy: Hey, BB, B.**

**BB and B: Hey, Pengy. So, can we have the disclaimer?**

**Pengy: This Story Contains Graphic Scenes of Yaoi and may not be suitable for all audiences. If you are sensetive, or own an Anti-Yaoi Hose, It would not be wise to read this story.**

**BB: That was our yaoi disclaimer. Now, we need another one.**

**Pengy: Works cited hear in are not the property of the author BeyondBirthday93 but the sole property of Tsugumi Ohba and all associated Authors.**

**B: ...wow, that's good.**

**BB: -smiles- Yep! On with the fic!!!!**

**ASSES AND ANSWERS!!!**

MxM MxM MxM MxM MxM MxM MxM MxM MxM MxM MxM MxM MxM MxM

**WITH MELLO**

_'Okay, now I have the gift, and now I just have to pick up the cake and everything'll be finished....'_ Mello thought as he raced along the streets, his bike screeching along the asphalt.

_'Now, I also have to get the bedroom prepared...and I have to buy something for dinner....God, I have quite a lot to do then, don't I....Fuck it all, I have to make sure that this is completely perfect for him....'_

Mello's thoughts raced around a single red-headed blue-eyed boy who went by the alias of Matt. His real name, however, was Mail Jeevas, and unbeknownst to him (Mail, that is), Mello was most assuredly in love with him.

"And I'll finally get to tell him...Man, I've been saving up this news for so long...and now I finally get to tell him. I wonder what he'll say..." Mello trailed off worriedly, his unfinished sentence hanging in the air. Now, unlike what most people thought, Mello was not totally fearless when it came to emotions. He may have been bold and brash, but that didn't mean that he didn't get worried from time to time. And right now, speeding off to gather things for his best friend's birthday, things he would present as a kind of preparation. And, when that was over, he would tell Matt how he truly felt about him.

_'I hope he won't reject me...I've been keeping this a secret since I left Wammy's, and even before it...I just hope he'll forgive me for not telling him sooner...'_

"YO!!!"

Mello snapped out of his thoughts to the sounds of honking horns and shouts. Apparently, while he'd been thinking of Matt, he had stopped the flow of traffic. With a glare and shout of "FUCK OFF!" to the other drivers, he sped down the highway, a blonde tornado in dark black leather. He searched through the mean streets of Vegas (aka, Sin City) for a single bakery shop, which he actually managed to find after a few hours of mistakes and misturns.

"Well, this isn't so bad....it only took me two hours to find it, and it'll only take me one half hour to get back to the apartment. As long as it doesn't take me too long to get this stuff finished, I'm gonna make it." Mello entered the bakery and placed his order for one single chocolate cake with the words "Happy Birthday Matt" written on it in green letters over the top of Zelda's head. He got the order, and took the cake out to his bike, quickly getting on and starting to drive off. He made it back to the apartments in record time, and he thought that Matty was still asleep, seeing as their apartment was dark and quiet still.

"MATT!!! MATT!!!" Mello bellowed, kicking the door wide open. The apartment was still dark and quiet, not a single sound was being made.

"Matt?" Mello asked, a tinge of worry tinting his voice. He set the cake and the present down in the kitchen, and he then looked around the house for any sign of the red-haired gamer.

"Matt? Matt?!" He yelled the name repeatedly, going from room to room, his heart quickening with adrenaline. He searched through each and every nook and cranny he could find, trying to see even the slightest hint of Matt's prescense. It wasn't until he got to the bedroom that he found something. Sitting there, right on his nightstand, was a folded up piece of paper that had his alias, Mello, written on it. And the importance of this was, it was written in Matt's handwriting.

Now, Mello knew this could entitle several things: one, Matt had gone out of the house to buy something and would be back soon, so there was no reason whatsoever to worry. Two, It could be that a friend of Matt's had come over and he and the friend had went out for a little while. Three, it could be a ransom note from another mob, who'd forced Matt to write it out. The third one and the first one would be the most likely, because of the following: besides Mello, Matt didn't really have any friends, so choice number two was null and void before it even began any kind of thought process, and Matt would only ever leave a note if he was going to buy something, or if he was forced to write it.

Mello picked up the note with great care, making sure not to smudge anything on the surface of the note. He opened it with excessive care (you never know what kind of small bomb they installed inside it) and read what was inside.

_Mels,_

_Went out for a while. Don't know when I'll be back. See you whenever I get back, I suppose. By the way, you're going to have to buy more chocolate; I checked the cabinet and saw you were running low. Well, I'm gonna go now. Later._

_Matt_

Mello stood there beside his bed, stunned. Matt had left him, for who knows how long, and he wouldn't be able to tell him the truth...

"Matt...." Mello whispered before he fell to his knees, sobs echoing thoughout the room. **(BB: Yeah, B and I made Mello very angsty, and kinda Mello-dramatic, but it's MELLO! He kinda has to be that way, right? Anyway, that's it for Mello for the moment, but don't worry; the two of us will be writing more with Mels in there later. Now, we go to Matty!)**

MxM MxM MxM MxM MxM MxM MxM MxM MxM MxM MxM MxM MxM MxM

**WITH MATT**

_'Hmm...now, what should I do next...I already bought all the chocolate and cigarettes that Mels and I are going to need for a while....hmm...I need to buy some new games....'_

Matt easily walked through the mall, trying to figure out which store he should go to next. GameStop, a food court, clothing store...who knew? There were endless possibilities, but Matt was going through them rather quickly. In fact, he'd been through most of his favorite stores already (including one of Mello's favorite stores, Hot Topic) and he was running out of ideas on what to do fast. It seemed like there was nothing to do on your birthday if you didn't have someone to celebrate with.

"Why is it that when you want to celebrate on your birthday and you're alone, the time seems to drag on forever?" Matt murmured under his breath, so low no one else could hear it. He walked into GameStop for the thousandth time, walking though the aisles he'd already searched before, scouring for any kind of new game. Since he couldn't find the game he wanted, Resident Evil Five, he decided to stop trying to pretend he was interested in these second-rate games and instead decided to go to the toy aisle.

_'Toys....reminds me so much of Near....who reminds me of Me--damn, why can't I let this go? Mels doesn't care about me, especially not today.'_ With those thoughts in mind, Matt went right into Toys R Us. He looked around at all the brightly-colored toys and decorations, which all looked varying shades of orange through his ever-present goggles. He watched the kids play, and looked around everything, having absolutely no idea that Mello was having a panic attack at that moment.

**(BB: Okay, this is where we stop with Matty for the moment, but we'll come back to him. The rest of this stuff is just basically boring things, so we're going to go and put ourselves back with Mels for a while. B: Will there be lemon here? BB: No, not in this chapter. B: -goes all sad chibi- BB: -hugs B- Don't worry, lemon be coming soon, and I makey it hotter and steamier just for you!)**

MxM MxM MxM MxM MxM MxM MxM MxM MxM MxM MxM MxM MxM MxM

**WITH MELLO**

The sound of crying echos thoughout the small apartment, the sound broken and hopeless. The sobs are interspersed with a cry of the name Matt, and sometimes Mail. The one crying is the blond on the bed, who has been sobbing since he came home.

"Matt....p-please come home...." Mello whispered, tears soaking into the pillow he buried his face into. His crying stopped a few moments later when he realized how pointless it would be. Crying wouldn't bring Matt back to him....but he could!

Mello jumped off the bed with this realization.

_'I could go out and find him....then Matt and I can talk......It won't be like those fucking sappy movies, he and I are probably gonna argue....but it'll be worth it if I can tell him the truth.....'_ Mello nearly ran to the front door in his haste to leave the house, when he remembered something important. He raced back to the bedroom and opened the nightstand drawer, pulling out a pistol and three bars of very good chocolate.

_'Damn, glad I remembered. Can't go out without a pistol...never know who I might have to cap....and I can't believe _I_ almost forgot my chocolate....But Matt's more important than chocolate right now! Come on, baby, please work?'_ Mello kick-started his motorcycle, which began to run immediantly. Mello silently said a prayer to any and all the gods and deities, and Saints that were watching over him at the time and raced off down the streets, ignoring the honking horns and shouts that followed him.

_'Matt, please, just please don't hate me for something...I'll do anything for you, as long as you don't reject me....'_

**(BB: I think we should leave this with a little Mello angst, and go back to Matt. B: ...BB, you are positively evil. BB: I know.)**

MxM MxM MxM MxM MxM MxM MxM MxM MxM MxM MxM MxM MxM MxM

**WITH MATT**

_'Shit, I still can't find anything to do...and it's only three in the afternoon!? What the fuck? Shit, if i can't find anything new to do, I'll have to go to a bar or something...and then I'll have to deal with some asshole trying to pinch me or hit on me...'_

Matt walked through the mall for the, what was this, the one hundreth time? Thousandth? Ah, hell, who really cared? He glared down at the ground as he walked, not wanting to meet anyone's eyes. And can you really blame him? The guy he loved more than anything in the world (and, yes, that did include his videogames and cigarettes) had forgotten about his stupid birthday.

"Stupid Mello..." he whispered to himself, stopping in front of a different store. He looked up and saw it was a chocolate store. He rolled his eyes at the irony, a small smirk crossing his lips. "What do you know...I'm here thinking about a chocoholic, and I find myself in front of a chocolate store...stupid fucking irony."

With a shake of his head and a bitter laugh, Matt went inside the store, enveloped in the comforting scent of chocolate the moment he entered. The smell comforted him, reminding him of a blonde tornado who always protected him...Mello....But Mello didn't care, did he? If he cared, he would have been there to say "Happy Birthday, Matt," this morning. Matt glared angrily, mentally berating himself, not noticing the person who was coming up behind him...

MxM MxM MxM MxM MxM MxM MxM MxM MxM MxM MxM MxM MxM MxM

**WITH MATT'S STALKER**

_'Hmm, Matt's over there, and he's sans Mello for once....perfect.......'_

MxM MxM MxM MxM MxM MxM MxM MxM MxM MxM MxM MxM MxM MxM

**BB: And this is where we leave it for now!**

**B: More cliff-hangers....**

**BB: YEP! I wonder if anyone's going to know who it is....it'll be fun to have them guess!!!'**

**B: I doubt anyone will guess....something will go through your mind and you won't be able to know what it is....**

**BB: True! Now, if you wanna find out who the STALKER is, review and make a guess! The most popular guess will be who it is! (So, sorry, but NO OC's, unless that gets the most votes.)**

**B: Anyway...REVIEW AND FIND OUT!!! ELSE BB WILL ABANDON AGAIN!!!! AND WE WON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!!!**

**BB: What he says is true. Later everyone! -goes to practice some more-**


	3. Stalkers and Surprises

Hi, everyone. This is BB. Okay, it's been FOREVER since I last updated this story, but I have a good reason! One, I had to re-upload this chapter onto my computer (evil net), two, I had to finish up my finals (yeah, THOSE WERE A PAIN), and three, ....a lot of stuff had been happening. So, I hope you all can forgive me for the delay. This chapter was written by Chibishgirl, a fellow fanfiction writer, and I hope you enjoy her hard work. NEITHER OF US OWNS DEATH NOTE, NOR DO I OWN THIS CHAPTER! ALL I OWN IS THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE. On with the chapter.

MxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxM

**Beyond Birthday**

Matt chose the most inopportune time to visit that particular chocolate store which was hidden away in the back corner of the mall. While it was painfully misfortunate for him, this location was quite appealing to his stalker. Beyond Birthday: The man who was infatuated by the red head to the point of obsession. Or rather, past the point of obsession, a couple blocks past, and around the corner.

_Today must just be my lucky day! _Beyond thought to himself, _First he ditched the pissy blond, and now this! I couldn't have wished for anything better!_

With two of the three employees of the shop on their break, the third working in the back, and the rest of the shop, besides them, devoid of costumers. With the shop so empty, no one would hear screaming… Not that B had planned for any. Armed with a vial of concentrated Halothane, he had no plans of making a scene. He prepares the drug, being careful not to inhale any himself.

Beyond positions himself behind Matt, and before his target could turn around to look at him, he presses a cloth saturated with the odorous liquid up against Matt's mouth and nose. With the sedative quickly entering his body and joining his bloodstream, Matt had no time to catch a glimpse of his stalker, let alone have a chance to fight hack, before he slipped haphazardly into unconsciousness. The way Beyond Birthday positioned himself, to someone who would happen to pass by, the contact would seem like a friendly hug, or simply two people bumping into each other. He had a lot of practice with this sort of thing. To him, the only skill he needed to drug someone was patience- something he had in spades.

B let his love fall back into his arms while the Halothane did its job of taking away Matt's vision and will to move. He drapes the thin, limp body partially over his shoulder, tosses the rag in a near-by trash can, and calls for the cashier in the back room.

"Excuse me ma'am, could you help me with something?"

"What do you-"a tall blonde woman comes from around the counter and drops what she was reading to rush over upon seeing Matt, "Oh my God! What happened? Is he alright?"

"Oh, he'll survive; the poor thing's been sick for a few days and just passed out on me."

The woman hangs all over the tall raven while trying to feel Matt's forehead, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Actually… Is there a back exit I can use to take him back to _our _car? I really don't want to take him back through the mob of people."

"Of course, follow me."

Beyond lets the woman lead him to the back door that he had located several minutes before. Once successfully out of the building, he dashes to his car, seemingly unhindered by the weight of the gamer on his back. _Mello sure missed his chance this time. _He gently lays Matt down in the back seat of his beat-up car._ But now, he's all mine…_

MxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxM

**Mello**

_Damn! Where on Earth can he possibly be? I've already searched all his usual hiding places- the theater, his favorite cafés and restaurants, and even that old shit-hole of an arcade! _After more than an hour of searching for his roommate- the man who unknowingly hold's Mello's heart captive- he was rapidly becoming discouraged.

While looking aimlessly throughout parking lots and busy sidewalks, a bright red Camaro catches his eye. Not just any red Camaro, Matt's red Camaro. The car, which despite the hours Matt put into fixing it up, still looked like a pile of junk. Covered in dust and half-concealed bullet holes, it wasn't the prettiest sight. But it was Matt's car nonetheless, and gave Mello plenty of reason to whip his motor cycle into the lot oblivious to traffic laws. To hurried to park properly, he pulls up to the strip mall, jumps off, and runs through the large glass entryway.

Just inside the doors, he's stopped by the almost pulsating mass of people pushing around him on all sides. _Shit! All of the schools are out today! _Mello scans around the mall, looking for a sign of Matt's bright tuft of hair. _How hard can it really be to find that fiery mess of hair in a crowd?_

He takes off searching through each store, asking each clerk if they've seen anyone a be-goggled gamer with crimson hair and a fur vest, and searching around in every nook and cranny for him as well. He started off in the most obvious places, like a Gamestop or a Hot Topic, but eventually started going to every shop in a line (although not going in to the Victoria's Secret from fear of the consequences…).

After multiple hours of walking, depleting his chocolate supply, and nearly having his gun confiscated by the cops _twice_, Mello was about ready to give in. He sits down on a bench close to him. He tilts his head up, looking at the cloudy, now-nighttime sky through the windows above him, and lets out a long overdue sigh of exhaustion.

_He's probably already left here. Maybe he's already back at the apartment by now. _He hopes in vain.

He gets up and starts making his way back to his motorcycle, but a green neon sign and a rich chocolaty smell command his attention. Guided by his addiction, he slips into the cutely decorated chocolate store. _How can I be thinking about chocolate of all things right now? Well… I guess it can't hurt to check one more store…_

"How may I help you, sir?" an overly cheery voice asks him as he walks in.

"Yeah," he walks over to the counter and peers down into the case displaying the different kinds of fudge being sold. "Better get me a pound- wait, two pounds of whatever that is there."

"Okay."

"And also, have you seen a red head, about five and a half feet tall, probably wearing some tinted goggles? He's sort of hard to miss."

She looks up from cutting the brick of chocolate, "Was he wearing a furry vest and stripes?"

"Yes!" Mello slams his fists on the glass counter, his face lighting up. "You've seen him? Where did he go? How long ago?"

The blonde jumps away a bit, "It w-was like an hour and a half ago, maybe a bit longer. But his friend told me he was sick and passed out." She elaborates when Mello's face conveys his confusion, "He was a tall black-haired man and he helped him back to his car-"

… _Fuck! Was that man part of another mafia? Matt doesn't ever go anywhere with his friends and none of them are tall with black hair. What the hell did that guy do with Matt? Shit! What if he's hurt! _

Mello runs behind the counter and out the door to the back parking lot. He looks through the windows of each parked car in desperation to find him. _God I'm such an idiot, he's not going to still be here if he was kidnapped by someone! _

He takes off racing past cars and truck all the way to the front of the mall to his motorcycle, which is still (miraculously) parked in the same spot as he left it, and even without any tickets attached to it. As he drives out of the parking lot he checks the parking lot to see if the Camaro is still parked in the same place. It is. Mello rides home as fast as his bike will let him go, picturing Matt sitting on their couch playing one of his video games as if nothing happened. At just the thought of seeing Matt again and having the chance to admit his feelings ton him was enough to bring tears to his eyes. The drops of crystal sadness soon were flowing freely from under the visor of his helmet, clouding his vision.

When Mello get back to the apartment, he leaps from his bike and flies up two flights of stairs to their shared room. He fumbles with his keys out of nervousness for a second before darting into the room. He immediately starts tearing the place apart, looking for even the smallest clue or hint to where Matt might be.

MxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxM

**Matt**

_Uhhggh, w-what happened? I feel like I was hit in the head by a brick… Where's Mello?_

Matt opens his eyes, "Where the fuck am I?"

He had been lying on a bare cement floor in one of Beyond Birthday's many spare hideouts for about two hours. When he tried to stand up to get a better look at his surroundings, nausea from the effects of the Halothane he inhaled earlier. A lithe hand ran across his back as he was doubled over trying to overcome his bought of dizziness. "Ahh!" Matt jumps away from the touch and focuses on the dark, hunched over form lumbering toward him. "Wh-What do you want? Why did you bring me here?" He starts to reach for a gun in the back of his pants, but realizes that he left it back at the apartment.

The form walks under the single, bare light bulb hanging down from the ceiling, letting Matt look him over. He was hunched over with messy black bangs covering the majority of his cruel, grinning features. He dressed simply- threadbare jeans and an old white shirt. The His eyes looked down at him, like how a lion would gaze at and injured gazelle before it would devour it whole. "Why you silly, silly boy, I brought you here because I _love_ you. I only want_ you."_

B steps closer to Matt making him back up into the wall. "G-Get away from me! Let me out of here!"

"Is that what you really want?" he pretends to look heartbroken at the demand, "I just want you to be with me, because I'm in love you. Why would you want to leave when I feel how _Mello_ will never, ever feel for you?"

Matt's glare directed at the tall man remains the same though he's shaken to the core by his words.

_Mello…_

Beyond sees no response and becomes bored with his new toy. "I'll be back later; I hope you change your mind by then, because I'm not going to give you up anytime soon."

MxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxM

**Mello**

_Fucking hell! There's not a thing out of place, I have to be overlooking something!_

Mello goes back to the first place he searched- Matt's bedroom- and kneeled by his bed, breathing in his scent. "If I would have just gone faster and caught you, none of this would have happened…" he breaks down, coming completely apart into Matt's sheets, "It's all my fault! Please come back to me."

A knock on the front door jolts Mello from his place on the floor, and sends him running to answer it. He doesn't expect Matt to answer the door, but, hopefully, someone who knows anything about his missing love. "Near," he looks down at the pale boy a head shorter than him, "this isn't a good time, Matt's-"

"Missing?"


	4. Gratification and Gifts

BB: Hello, everyone! This is amazing....I've updated this story twice in only a matter of hours. Hmm....wasn't planning on that happening. ANWAY, this chapter was written by a very good friend of mine named Atreyl, who is an AMAZING MattxMello writer (it is SOOOO true). I own NOTHING! NOT DEATH NOTE (oh, how I wish to), not this chapter (Atreyl owns the chapter, but they don't own Death Note either), and most ASSUREDLY NOT MATT AND MELLO ( T_T WHY IS THE WORLD SO CRUEL?). I do hope you enjoy this fanfiction, though. And check out some of Atreyl's stories, too. Atreyl (I call them F), is a good writer, and this will prove it. ENJOY!

MxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxM

**Mello**

Mello almost stumbled back a step. "You know?" he asked quietly.

Near nodded. "May I come in?" He shuffled inside when Mello stepped aside to let him. Near glanced at the open door to the bedroom where Matt's empty, unmade bed was visible. Behind him, Mello shifted from foot to foot, for once peaceful towards Near.

"So," the blonde said, "what do you know about Matt's disappearance?"

"Actually," Near answered, "we do not have much information yet. I received a report from one of the SPK members this morning. Apparently a man that looks quite similar to Beyond Birthday had been seen in a shopping mall. Also, the report included a 'red-haired teen with goggles' being carried out through the back door by the man."

Mello's eyebrows furrowed. "Beyond Birthday? What does he have to do with Matt?" He'd heard of Beyond Birthday. Mass murderer, still on the loose, never found. Famous for killing his victims in creative, bloody ways. Hopefully Matt was still intact.

"That's what I thought, too, and I developed several possible theories. The most likely one is that maybe your Mafia was involved with something that concerned Beyond Birthday, and the L-look-alike is holding Matt hostage for revenge."

Mello's heart leapt to his throat. _I hope not. _He shook his head. "No. I'd know if it was otherwise." _Besides, I haven't been working in the Mafia too often, lately. I'd been too worried about Matt getting hurt. Matt..._

"Hm." Near paused for a second. "Have you encountered Beyond Birthday before?"

"No," Mello answered.

"Then it is possible that Beyond Birthday has had his eyes on you--or Matt, in this case-- and has chosen to act now, considering the fact that Matt had been by himself," Near said. "Since it is somewhat clear that he hasn't done this with the intentions of retaliation, he might have done this as an attempt to get Matt to be his."

"What are you saying?" Mello snarled. "That Beyond Birthday has been in love with my Matt and kidnapped him?" He hoisted Near up by the collar. "Listen, you little fucking albino, you better--"

"Mello," Near said calmly.

The blonde bit his lip, inhaling once deeply. He set Near back down on his feet, and turned, sighing quietly. "Just-- Will you help me find him, Near?" he asked softly. He'd done it. He'd swallowed his pride and asked his rival for his help, all for the sake of Matt. Did he really love the redhead that much?

_Yeah, you do, _he told himself.

"Of course, Mello," Near replied, and Mello honestly thought he hadn't heard anything so relieving in this long.

MxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxM

**Matt**

"--because I'm not going to give you up anytime soon."

The dark-haired man's words sent a shudder down Matt's spine. The slam of the door when B leaves made things seem even more ominous, but it helped shake Matt back to reality. Hands trembling, he got up to his feet, using the wall as a guide. He walked around the perimeter, a small square hole at the top of the warehouse giving him enough light to see. He finally stopped underneath said hole, looking forlorn.

"It's too small...and too high," he said to himself. Matt ran a hand through his hair, sitting down on the concrete floor. He chewed at his lip viciously, thinking about nothing except, _I've got to get out, I've got to get out..._

MxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxM

**Beyond Birthday**

B was very much pleased that Matt was in his possession. He was a little irate, he admitted, but that wouldn't be for long._ If I keep him under excellent care for long enough, if I show him how much I love him, if I show him how little he really means to Mello, he'll be mine. I wouldn't have to keep him here constantly fearing he'd run from me. He'd stay with me no matter what, because he'll love me back._

That was his plan. Simple.

As for Mello...

He thought about him as he rummaged through a refrigerator, bringing out some cheese. Matt liked cheese sandwiches, B knew that. Especially ones made by Mello, but he thought he could do him justice.

After the cheese sandwich was prepared and sitting on a clean plate, Beyond Birthday brought it to the separate warehouse where Matt was in. He unlocked the several locks with his key and made his way inside, prepared for Matt trying to get out. But the redhead was laying in the middle of the floor, asleep. B smiled a little at the little act of innocence, walking over and setting down the plate beside his love. He stroked his hair gently, whispering, "I'm so sorry you had to sleep on the floor now. I promise I'll bring you back a mattress, okay?" He smiled again, my red eyes flashing in excitement.

He was able to do anything to Matt at that moment. Matt was lying there, asleep, completely helpless and at his mercy. But he didn't. B didn't want to hurt his precious toy.

The criminal did, however, slip off his goggles from his eyes. _I want to see those beautiful eyes._

"Huh...M-Mello?" Matt murmured, eyes slowly opening and adjusting to the light. "I had a dream that you forgot about my birthday and that started a whole chain of bad events, like Beyond Birthday kidnapping me--" He stopped abruptly, staring at Beyond Birthday's face with something akin to fear in his eyes.

"It's okay, Matt, I won't hurt you," B said soothingly, stroking Matt's cheek lovingly.

Matt's eyes darted back and forth, assessing the situation. He was in B's arms, the crimson-eyed criminal visibly unarmed, and the door was unlocked, just a few feet away...

"I won't stay!" Matt shouted, ripped himself out of B's grip and running to the door. He stumbled over the plate of cheese sandwich on his way.

He'd clearly underestimated Beyond Birthday.

"But Matt, you haven't even seen your birthday present yet," B cooed in his ear, holding Matt firmly to his chest.

The redhead reached desperately for the door nearly a foot away from him, yelling, "Let go of me, you freak! Let go!" and kicking.

B carried him like that outside, towards the little cottage where he was currently staying at. "Unlike Mello, I remembered your birthday," B said conversationally, going inside and carrying him to the bathroom. After locking the door securely, B let Matt on his own feet and ripped the shower curtain to the side, grinning, revealing his 'gift.' "Happy birthday, Matt."


	5. Realizations and Rescues

**BB: Aaaaaagh, I've been a bad author! A very bad author! I'm so sorry, everyone! Okay, apology time over, I've got to write this chapter for you now and post it. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**

**Matt**

Matt stared at the "gift" B was presenting to him, his stomach clenching. It was a body. A dead body. And that body looked an awful lot like a blonde that Matt knew and loved.

That body looked like Mello.

"..." Tears pooled in the boy's eyes behind his goggles and he sobbed harshly, falling to the ground beside the bath-tub. How could B have gotten Mello? Was this why the boy hadn't ever shown up for his birthday?

"Pretty, is it not?" The man's voice made the red head flinch. "I'm sorry it isn't who you think it is. Mello and I have not seen each other. That body is not who you believe."

...It wasn't Mello? Mihael was still alive? But how could Mail trust this psychopath? How could he believe any word the man said was true? "How can I believe you?"

**Beyond Birthday**

_"How can I believe you?"_

How could Matt believe him? To be truthful, Beyond had given him no reason to, but the man knew exactly how to prove it wasn't Mello in the tub. He pointed to the hair, then to the clothes covering the remains. "His hair is too long, and his clothes are not leather. Would you think Mello could grow his hair out so quickly?"

The madman could see that Matt was weighing his words, trying to figure out if what the boy was saying had any truth. B could have put a wig on the boy, and changed clothes. However, that would have required time, and these clothes were stained with dried blood, meaning they had not been removed whatsoever.

"...wh-who, then?"

Those red eyes shined with insane delight as Matt asked that to Beyond, and the man chuckled. "It is absolutely no one. You see, I know you like those bloody games, Matt, those violent and bloody games. So, I decided to create a game for you to play in real life. You and I can play this game with a whole group of people I have waiting, Mail."

Ah, the sound of Matt's real name escaping his lips made B sigh happily as he murmured it again. "Mail, Mail, Mail Jeevas...oh, you have no idea who long I have wanted you to be here with me. I have planned for this for months, possibly years now, ever since I first saw you in Wammy's House. I have desired you, but you only wanted Mello. You never wanted me. You never saw me."

Those red eyes met the beautiful blue ones behind the goggles, and pale hands got rid of those orange lenses, letting their view become unobstructed. "Now you will see me for who I am, Matt. You will understand that it was you and I who were meant to be. And Mello will never be part of our lives again. We will live comfortably together for the rest of our days. Doesn't that sound nice, Mail? Don't you like that idea? I know you do. Now, let's get you back to your room. You must be starving..."

**Near**

The white haired genius watched the blonde's look of relief, feeling strange twinges of emotions from somewhere very deep within them. He surpressed them further, then coughed slightly, fixing those strange blue eyes with his emotionless gray.

"The first thing we need to know is why Matt would be in a shopping mall on his birthday. Do you have anything that could tell us such a reason?" It was always good to figure out why people had left a house to go out first, in kidnap cases; you could normally figure out how long someone had observed through that.

"No...wait. Yeah. He left me a note..." The blonde reached over onto his pillow, lifting up the slightly crumpled piece of paper, reading over the words yet again before he handed it out to Near. The fifteen year old reached into his pocket and extracted a pair of white evidence-handling gloves before he took the note, wondering if Beyond might have touched it. It could be possible, for a kidnapper; they almost always cased the target's house, and watched for times to steal their things.

"_Mels,_

_Went out for a while. Don't know when I'll be back. See you whenever I get back, I suppose. By the way, you're going to have to buy more chocolate; I checked the cabinet and saw you were running low. Well, I'm gonna go now. Later._

_Matt_." The number one of Wammy's House whispered, noting that the letter was most definitely Matt's style, his writing, his tone. There was no chance this had been written by Beyond. "Matt did write this note. Where could he have gone, Mello. Think."

**Mello**

Damn, Near was pissing him off! Didn't he know that Mello had already thought about where Matt could've gone? That he knew he'd been at the game station in the mall?

"I know where the fuck he went! He went-"

"To the game station in the mall. Yes, I know this. But where else would he have gone. Perhaps Beyond has been spotted in other places. If so, we can learn about where he frequents. Mello, if we can find where Matt goes when he is alone, or with you, _we can find Beyond._ And if we can find Beyond..." Near let the sentence hang, letting Mello figure it out on his own.

"Then we can find Matt." A grin started on the leather-clad male's lips, stretching from lobe to lobe. If they knew where Matt went, if they saw any image of Beyond...perhaps they could find some information of where the black haired man went. If it was in stores, they would find security cameras. And they would see where B went...the man wouldn't be able to just keep following a red head without being noticed. He would need to gather things as well, food and such.

"Let's get going, you fucking albino! We gotta find my Matt!"

**BB: That's the end of this chapter for now! I'm so sorry it was late...Well, not late. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MATT! I've been going at this for a whole year now! ...you must hate me, buuuuuuuut at least there's some new chapters up, right? Yay for plot-filler!**

**If you like, review!**


End file.
